


PKMN Journal: Blanche

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Series: PKMN Journals [2]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: PKMN 6060 — Field Research Assistantship (Required)PKMN 6061, 6062 — Field Research Assistantship (Optional)As part of your research assistantship, you may claim up to three full course credits using the course codes above.PKMN 6060 is a mandatory pass/fail course based on the completion of field work and the maintenance of a blog highlighting your research.Blog entries should be made at a minimum of once per week over the length of your assistantship, detailing your experiences over the course of your research. Entries may be candid, and in any format, so long as they show insight into your findings and the research process.PKMN 6061 and 6062 are intended for research assistants who wish to create a major research project based around their findings. Students will be expected to create high level findings based on their field research and, if appropriate, that of their peers. May be counted towards dissertation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



I believe that the most prudent start to this journal would be an introduction.

My name is Blanche. I will be one of the assistants involved with the Professor Willow’s Pokémon research. I fully believe that the power of Pokémon lies in their inherent wisdom, and how it manifests through their various forms. Since starting my undergraduate studies, I have been fortunate enough to witness hundreds of Pokémon raised from egg to final evolution through various combinations of battle, nourishment, catalyst, pair-bonding, and other stimuli. Most interesting are the Pokémon such as Eevee and Tyrogue, with various potential adult forms, as well as the Pokémon of the Alolan region, who seem to seem to have developed alternate states of being. By studying these and various other Pokémon, I hope to uncover more about the whys and hows of this phenomenon and thus increase our knowledge of Pokémon as a whole.

Furthermore, I aim to create various publishable papers on the subject, potentially with the help of my colleagues and Professor Willow himself. I hope to be successful in locating discoveries that will make such possible, whether it be through direct observation or through data mining collected information.

In any event, I look forward to seeing how this project develops. It should be a most interesting few months to say the least!


	2. Chapter 2

I’ve had the opportunity to meet my colleagues over the past week.  

I remember Candela from when she won National Pokémon Master; I did not get very far in the competition myself; my strengths and that of my Pokémon laid elsewhere even then, but I was interested enough to see who’d make it to the competition’s end. Some time has passed since then, of course; I was surprised to find her in this graduate program as well. However, I hear she is studying Pokémon in battle, which does make some sense. We will have plenty of opportunity to witness such feats, I am sure. I will admit I sometimes find her a little blunt, but she must be far beyond 

Spark is much more of an unknown factor. He is… well, _bright_ might be a good word for it. Not insomuch as intelligence, however, but in the form of a shining personality. His presence feels oddly like distilled sunshine: warm, cheerful, bright. I wonder if his gregariousness will be catching?

I had, of course, had the chance to meet with Professor Willow before; he hand-selected us for the opportunity to form this research team, after all. It was nice seeing him again, though, and being able to collect the gear we’ll be using throughout our research. I believe the indexing tool will be most useful in the time to come.


End file.
